High School
by DemonHero52
Summary: This is a story I promised numbuh13m. It's bout the Titans in their school life, romance, bullies, friends, high school junk, so yeah read and rate. Rated T, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the story I promised numbuh13m, hope you like. :)**

"Isabelle! Get off my bed!" a blond boy yelled at his 5-year-old sister.

"Momma, said you've got to get up." she yelled back at her brother. She jumped even harder on his bed. He lied back down and buried his face in his pillow.

"Momma said get up." she jumped up and landed on her back, the force caused her brother to fall off his bed.

"ISABELLE!" He screamed getting back up. She quickly climbed off her brother's bed and ran out of his room.

* * *

"Ohh, Rachel you're in trouble." 12-year-old Carrie teased at her cousin, "Now my daddy's going to beat your tail."

"RACHEL!" came a furious yell from the hallway. I moved back a little, a terrified look on my face, then I heard Carrie snickering. My uncle came into my room, fire in his eyes, "I thought I told you to clean the living room yesterday!" It was hard living with an uncle who had anger issues and a spoiled daughter.

"I'm sorry. I forgot." I stammered. He slapped me across the face, "Get dressed, and when you get home from school, your cleaning the living room up." The two left, and I obeyed.

* * *

"Hey Richie." said a 7-year-old boy, and gave his older brother a big hug.

"Hey, bud. You ready for school?" said 16-year-old Richard, then ruffled his brother's hair.

"Yep."

"Richard, your bus is here!" called their mother.

"Oh shi- crap, I didn't even notice the time. Hay Tim I thought your bus came before mine?" He said looking at his watch.

"Doctor appointment. Remember?"

"Oh yeah, well see ya later little bro." He said running outside to catch the bus.

* * *

"Hay Vic, mom wants you ready in five minutes." a dark-skinned boy called to his younger brother.

"Yeah, Yeah, Jack let me finish my science fair project and I'll be out." Victor Stone said back to his 19-year-old brother

"Didn't finish, huh?"

"What do you think?"

"You should have done it when you first got it assigned. Now hurry up you'll miss the bus. Again."

"Whatever."

* * *

"Mom! Where is my sweater? I left it right here!" Yelled a panicked red-headed girl.

"I think it's on the sofa, hun." Said her mother, who was cleaning in the kitchen.

"Found it, thanks mom!" She said grabbing her bag and running towards the door.

"Wait hun, you going to eat?"

"Sorry mom. Bus is already here, gotta go. Love you." She said closing the door and running toward the bus.

**Ok, so wut ya think for the first chapter? Hope it was wut you were look'n for.**

**~Raven**


	2. Chapter 2

Garfield caught the bus just in time, before it left.

"Hey freak boy!" Called out Richard Grayson, as soon as Garfield sat down in his seat, which was right across from him.

But then again I rather stay home, then face these jerks.

The bus drove away from Gar's stop.

"Aww, Richard, leave the poor boy alone." said Victor Stone turning in his seat so he could face the two behind him. "It's not his fault, he is the biggest loser in school."

They both started laughing and Gar stared out the window, trying to ignore them. The bus came to a stop, and red-headed Kori Anders climbed on the bus.

"Hey Richie."

"Hey Kori." He scooted over to let his girlfriend sit with him. Then the bus left her stop.

"Hey Kori, what's up?" Vic said.

"Nothing much. What's wrong boy, big orange cat got your tongue." She said towards Garfield and snickered. Gar ignored her, "Hey the girl is talking to you, answer her cat boy."

He just stared out the window and, again, ignored them. The bus stopped again and the one girl Gar had a small crush on, walked on the bus.

"Hey guys." Rachel Roth said to her 'friends'. Unfortunately for Garfield she hanged out with these jerks. She sat down in the seat across from Victor. Then the bus left to pick up one more student.

"Oh hey Rachel." Kori greeted her friend

"What are you guys doing?" She said

"Nothing, cat boy here is getting on my nerves." Richard said

'I'm getting on _your_ nerves.' Gar thought

"Come on guys stop bugging him." Rachel said, knowing how the boy felt, right now.

"All we did was ask him one little question." Richard joked. Rachel rolled her eyes at him.

The bus stopped again and a teenaged boy sat down in the front seat, then the bus left and headed for the high school.

**Ok so here is the 2nd chapter hope it was ok.**

**~Raven**


	3. Chapter 3

The bus pulled up to the school and the kids got off.

Gar tried to get off the bus as soon as he could to get away from Richard and his friends. Unfortunately he wasn't quick enough.

"Woops. Sorry cat boy." Richard said pushing him, causing his books fall out of his arms in the bus ramp. Gar bent down to pick up his books. And Richard walked off, Kori and Victor at his side, laughing.

"He can be such a jerk, sometimes." Said a quiet voice from behind Gar. Rachel bent down beside him and helped him gather his books. "You okay?" She asked standing up and handing him his books, as soon as he got up.

"Yeah, thanks." Gar said looking up and saw a bus drive towards them.

"Come on, let's get out of the way." She said following his gaze. Then they walked toward the school out of the dangers of the bus ramp.

"Yeah. Um... thanks again." He said walking away.

* * *

Garfield got to P.E. a couple of minutes before the bell rang. He went up to his locker and pulled out his P.E. uniform and locked up his books. He was happy that Vic and Richard didn't share first period with him, but then again Kori and Rachel did. Well Rachel wasn't really his enemy, just friends with his enemy.

Garfield changed into his P.E. uniform, and waited for his coach to call 'head out'. He sat down on the bench and lied his head back on the locker, closing his eyes.

"Head out!" called out his coach and all the boys headed outside, to finish their fitness testing. The girls joined them as well.

"Garfield Logan, you still need to do your pull-up's." His coach said looking a his clip board, and walking off telling the other students what they had or could do. Gar sighed, 'I can't even do pull-up's,' he thought to himself.

The coach let the kids who needed to do their pull-up's go first, everyone else ran the track. A black-headed light-skinned boy, named Bobby, went up first.

"You need to beat your last score of ten. Okay?" Said the coach.

"Yes sir." he said jumping up to the pull-up bar.

'... one... two... three... four...' Bobby thought to himself, ' eight... nine... ten..' he hanged on the bar a little bit longer, then dropped.

"All most, Bobby. Better luck next time." The coach said checking off Bobby's name.

"Thanks coach." He said running towards the track.

"Garfield! Your up."

Gar walked over to the pull-up bar, and gathered all his strength.

"You need two at least two," the coach said, "good luck."

Garfield jumped up and grabbed the bar. 'Come on Garfield, just two and then you can leave.' He thought to himself, 'Two.'

He pulled up and to his surprise, he got his chin over the bar. He let his body hang again and tried to do another pull-up, but his hands slipped and he fell on his back. Lucky it was a low fall, so he didn't get hurt.

The coach put down his clip board and walked over to Gar, "Are you okay, son?" he said lending him a hand.

"Yes sir. I just slipped." Gar said grabbing his hand, and dusting himself off.

"Ok, but if you need anything, ask." Gar nodded his head and walked toward the track. He saw Kori and Rachel, who were done with the track. Kori laughed at him and Rachel stood there felling sorry for him.

**Hope you liked**

**~Raven**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry if took longer then you expected, I got off track... But hopefully I can get two Ch's tonight.**

"Make sure you guys study for your history test on Monday." Said Gar's history teacher, "Have a nice weekend." She said right when the bell rang. All the kids walked, 'ran' out of the class room. Gar was the last to leave the room.

"Have a nice weekend, Garfield." His teacher called to him. Just before he reached the door.

"Thanks, Mrs. Robin. Um... you too." He said back, going out the class room. (I couldn't think of another name.)

* * *

**In the lunchroom**

"Um excuse me, could you help me find my sister, Rachel Roth." Asked a familiar voice from behind Rachel. Rachel's eyes widen and she turned around.

"Bella?!"

"Yeah the one and..." She was cut off when Rachel hugged her.

"I can't believe it! I haven't seen you in years." Rachel said letting her sister lose. Bella looked much like her sister. Both had black hair, tho Bella's was longer and was always braided, light-colored skin, that was almost pale, and blue eyes.

They were interrupted when Rachel's 'friends' started bullying Gar. Again.

"Hey what gives? Who are they anyway?" Bella said looking at them.

"Um... they are my friends." Rachel mumbled

"What! How can you be friends with people like _that_? Rach."

"Long story, come on." Rachel said pulling at her sister's arm.

"Um ok." Bella said following along.

"Hey freak show, wuts for lunch." Said Victor grabbing his lunch bag.

"Yeah anything good." said Kori snatching the bag and pulling out a grilled cheese sandwich.

"Hey whats wrong with you, leave the boy alone!" Bella demanded from behind Rachel. The four looked at Rachel, then Bella walked up from behind her.

"Hey Rach who's the witch." Said Richard

"My sister, now leave him alone." She said

"All come on Rachie," said Kori throwing the sandwich on the nearest table and walked toward Rachel, she put her arm around her, " why do to care bout the boy, anyway?"

"Yeah Rach, whats with ya." Vic said

"Ohh_ I know_!" said Richard, smirking. "You _like_ him."

"I do not." defended Rachel

"No! She doesn't like him," said Victor starting to laugh, " you _love_ him." Then they all started a fit of laughter.

"Leave my sister _alone_!" Bella demanded

"What are you going to do about it. Girl." Kori said still laughing.

"Go away." Rachel said moving away from Kori.

"What." Kori said dumbstruck.

Rachel and Bella walked over to Garfield, "I sick of being friends with a bunch of bully's!"

"Your choice." Said Richard shrugging, "Come on guys let's ditch these losers." Richard said glaring at Rachel. And they finally walked off.

"Um... Thanks." Gar said shyly.

"No problem. Um this is my sister, Bella." She said

"Hi um..."

"Garfield."

"Hi Garfield." She said smiling. "Mind if we join you?"

"Um... sure, come on." He said sitting down. 'What the heck just happened?' Gar asked himself. '_Rachel_, the _only_ girl I've ever had a crush on, just ditched her friends even if that ment getting picked on, herself.'

"Um Gar are you ok?" Bella said staring at him.

"Yeah um just thinking. How come I've never seen you here before?"

"She was homeschooled." Rachel said, her smile lowering a little.

"Yeah our grandmother homeschooled me since our parents died." She shrugged and started twirling a loose strand our her hair.

"Oh sorry about your lost." He said looking down at the table.

"That is not as bad as where Rachel has to stay." Rachel elbowed her side.

"Oww."

"I told you not to tell anyone." Rachel looked at her sister

"Hey don't worry I won't laugh." Rachel looked back at the blond boy.

"It's not that it's just... kinda hard to talk about." She said kindly.

"Oh sorry." he said just before the bell rang.

**Hope this was an ok chap. And I made Rachel ditch Richard, Kori, and Vic cause I'd hate to make Rachel a bully. And I hope you guys don't mind me adding my OC, Bella (as a human). She means a lot to me and I wanted to add her in the story.**

**Ok I might not be able to write Chaper five cus im very tired but ill try tomorrow, hopefully ill have more time to write.**

**~Raven**


	5. Chapter 5

Garfield went to math class feeling great. He finally made some friends.

He sat down in the chair and started on the work on the board the teacher gave everyday.

"Everyone," said his math teacher, "this is our new student, Bella Roth." This quickly got Gar's attention.

"We all need to make her feel welcome." Most of the class ignored their teacher and Bella, tho some boys did take notice to the black-headed girl.

"There are a few places left to sit. You may choose an empty seat, dear." Said the teacher to Bella. Bella looked around and saw Garfield next to a couple empty seats. She walked toward his direction and sat down.

"Bella?!" Gar said looking at her, very surprised.

"Yeah man who else." She said. They heard some snickering from the other students.

"Alright I see you found your place," she glared at some of her students, "Garfield well you help our new student out today." Gar looked at his teacher, " Yes Mrs. Price."

"Ok good. Class we well start off today with lesson nine, geometry." The teacher said walking to her desk and opening up her laptop and gabbing a remote, she pressed a button that turned on the projector attached to the ceiling. "Turn to page 102, in your textbooks." she said bring up the page up on the board.

"Um... Gar what book do you guys use," Bella said looking at the books under her desk.

"What... Oh um I'll get it for you, hold on." He said getting out of his seat and grabbing her book from under her desk. He put the book on top of the desk and flipped in to the right page than sat back down.

"Thanks." Bella said.

"No problem."

* * *

"Hey Rachel, what gives." Kori whispered

"What are you talking about." She said trying to finish her civics test so she wouldn't have homework to add to her chores.

"What the hell happened at lunch." Kori said a little louder.

"Kori, Rachel," their teacher called out to them, "no talking." He said.

"Mr. Gordon could I move?" Rachel said looking up from her test.

"Um... sure Rachel, is there a problem?" Mr. Gordon looked at her, mazed.

"No sir I just need to move somewhere more quiet." She said getting her stuff together and walking away from a bewildered Kori. Half the class also looked confused, Rachel and Kori were best friends. Or were they?

Rachel walked to the other side of the class and sat down in an empty seat. She didn't want to be around her, Richard, or Victor, anymore. She was thankful there were only ten minutes till class ended, which reminded her of her test. 'Only five questions to go, no problem.' Rachel thought to herself, 'so far I have no homework, so then I can finish cleaning up the living room before uncle gets home. Hopefully.'

* * *

"You need help to get to your next class?" Gar asked helping her gather her stuff.

"Na Gar my class is a couple of doors down I should be fine." She picked up her folders and notebooks off her desk. "But thanks anyway."

"Okay." Just then a black-headed boy came up from behind and pushed Bella on his way out the door. Her folders fell out of her arms.

"Hey what gives?" She said picking up her folders and notebooks, but the boy was gone.

"You okay?" Gar asked bending down and helping her pick up her stuff, then something caught his eye, an open notebook lay on the floor with a very well drawn wolf. He picked it up and handed it over to her.

"You drew that?" He asked pointing to the picture.

"Yeah, I love drawing wolves." She said, "come on don't want to be late." they both got up and walked out the doors.

"You're a really good drawer."

"Thanks." She said smiling, "see ya later Gar." She turned in to a classroom.

"Yeah, see ya." He walked a little faster so he could get to class in time.

He turned into his classroom and sat down just before the bell rang.

**Tell me wut ya think, I'm not in highschool 'yet' (more like 7th grade)so I just got this from movies and stuff like that*~*. Next chap well be up soon.**

**~Raven**


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Gar." Rachel said walking into the class room she sat down her stuff at a table behind him and walked to the back of the class room to get her project.

"Hey. Made it just in time." He said turning toward her just when she came back and put her project on the table." Yeah lucky me."

Vic sat at the same table. It wasn't his choice his seat was assigned to sit there. He pulled out his science project and put in on the table.

"Gar did you finish your project? You know its due today." Rachel asked sitting down.(you'll learn what the projects are later in the chapter.)

"Yeah I've gotta go get it, I'll be right back." He retreated to the back of the class. As soon as he left Vic spoke up.

"Whats the act for, Rach?" he asked looking at his project. She looked at him.

"There is no act, Vic the truth is the truth. Face it." She looked back down to her own project.

"Whatever Rach don't give me that shit." The teacher just got done with role and got up then walked out from behind her desk right when Gar sat down with his project. "Ok, class I hope all of you have your projects. As you should know, they are due today." Said the science teacher. A brown-headed girl, who sat on the other side of the room, raised her hand, "Mrs. Mason,"

"Yes?" She responded

"What if we don't have our projects today?"

"Do you have yours, Lisa?" Some of the other kids started to laugh.

"No mam." Lisa looked down at her table.

"You can bring it tomorrow, but it well be five points off." She looked at the rest of her class, "Anyone else not have their project?" Three of other students raised their hands. "Well I'll let you bring it tomorrow, but don't expect me to do this again." She warned her class and walked back to her desk and grabbed a clip board, wrote down some notes and got her classes attention, "who would like to go first?" Two kids raised their hands. "Alex I saw your hand first, go on." He grabbed a few papers then walked up to the front of the class.

"Well, my project based on how the water cycle works." he started.(I'm imaging my brother then he gets to this age. ;D) pulled up his power point on the board.

"Yawn." Vic mumbled, crossed his arms over the desk, and lied his head on them.

Alex continued reading from one of his papers, " The water cycle is a continuous movement of water on, above, and below the surface of the Earth." A picture popped up on the screen with the water cycle on it. "Although the balance of water on Earth remains fairly constant over time, individual water molecules can come and go, in and out of the atmosphere." A picture of the Earth's atmosphere showed up on the screen."

"I thought we learned this in elementary school." The boy sitting next to Gar whispered.

A couple of minutes later

"Well that was interesting , Alex, you did a good job explaining the water cycle." said Mrs. Mason. Alex sat back down. " Who is next."

Up next went a girl with a project about plant life, then the boy sitting by Gar who had a project about bugs(yuck). A couple more kids with different projects, then Vic got called up, with his project about how technology works.

He finished. Garfield walked to the front of the room with his project about tigers natural habitats. (I just had too)

He finally finished and sat down. And Rachel, the last one, went up. Her project was based on how to stay alive during natural disasters and so on.

She sat down as soon as the bell rang.

**Anywho Happy New Year Everyone**

**~Raven**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I'm finally back. Sorry bout the long wait, but here's another chapter.**

"See ya Monday, Rach." Bella said and gave her sister a friendly hug, before running out to get to her bus.

"Yeah, see ya Bell." Rachel said a few moments later her bus pulled up. She noticed Gar a few yards away.

* * *

"Hey Gar, can I sit with you today?" Rachel asked him. Gar gave her a kind smile and scoot over towards the window, "Yeah sure, here."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Rachel pulled her backpack off her back and placed in her lap, "So what do you think about Bella?"

"Your sister?"

"Yeah, she's a silly little animal."

"What? Oh yeah, she's cool. And speaking of animals she has a really good talent in drawing them."

"Oh yes Bell's been into drawing ever since elementary school. When we were younger, she would always have a pencil near." She smiled at the memory. "I've couldn't ask for a better little sis."

"I wish I could say the same thing." He said. Just then Kori, Vic, and Richard walked on the bus and sat down in their seats.

"You've got a sister?" She asked him.

"Yeah-" he was cut off by Victor.

"Hey Rachie, hows it been with your new _boyfriend_." He teased. He sat down in his seat in front of Gar and Rachel.

"Yeah man, better keep an eye on these two." Richard joked.

"haha yeah dude." Victor laughed.

"And I could say the same thing about you and Kori, Richard." Rachel said in an impassive voice.

"Oh what was that Rach?" Kori said, "last time I remember you're in _no_ place to make remarks."

Rachel turned to Gar again, "Want to see if I could get a new seat?" she asked him. He shrugged, "sure. I guess."

She got up just as soon as the bus started up and walked up the walkway. Gar saw her ask the bus driver something and come back to his seat.

"The seat in the front is empty." She grabbed her bag and waited for Gar to get up. He stood up, tossed his bag around his back, and followed her.

"What the hell is up with her, she's being a compleat bitch." Vic said, all three had a shocked look plastered on their faces, "she's been ignoring me since her damn sister came." He added.

"Yeah, somethings up." Kori said. Rachel and Gar sat down in the front seat and the bus pulled out of the school grounds.

"I wonder how many times I've got to ditch them, now." Rach said.

Gar sighed, "why do you risk your friendship, just to help me?" He asked.

"Truthfully I could say I've been in your place," she told him, "I know what it's like to be hurt or beat because your different. And I couldn't take it anymore." he looked at her and his face was full of shock.

"What do you mean. You've been beat?!"

"Um perhaps I'd said too much." She said. He had a serious look on his face and said, "Seriously Rachel, if you've been hurt, you have to tell someone."

She cursed herself for saying anything, and after all this years, out of all the people, Gar was the first one, beside her sister, she said anything about that.

"um... Look it's kinda... Personal. Could we change the subject... Please?" Gar noticed the discomfort in her eyes, and looked away from her.

"I'm sorry Rachel, it's just I'd hate for you to be treat this way." he quickly felt his face heat up and his cheeks turned pink.

"Thanks, Gar. Um this is my stop see you next week." She said quickly and the bus came to a stop. She gathered her stuff, waved goodbye to Gar, and climbed off the bus.

**So tell me what u guys think.**

**In the story Beast Boy or should I say Gar, is kinda based off me. Not the romance thing, but keeping quite, ignoring unpleasing remarks, felling bad for people who were treat badly or are just clumsy and hurt themselves every time I see them. **

**Please Review**

**~Raven**


	8. Chapter 8

_Ring_

_Ring_

"Hey Bell, what's up?"

_"Nothing much, Rach. You busy tomorrow?" _

"Not really, but I can't go anywhere." Rachel said putting some fallen books away.

_"Man that totally sucks. I wish you didn't live with those two jackasses."_

"Yeah, I know. I feel like Cinderella in this house." Rachel whispered so no one could hear her. "I have to clean up after Carrie 24/7."

_"That little brat? Dude just thinking about that spoiled child, angers me."_

"At least you're not living with her. Bell, I gotta go I'm not even allowed to talk to you in this house."

_"Seriously? That is just cold, man. Well good luck sis."_

"Thanks I'll need it, bye Bell."

_"Bye-bye."_

With that Rachel hung-up the phone, just as Carrie walked into the livingroom.

'Speak of the devil.' Rachel thought to herself.

"Hi Rachie, who ya call'n?" She asked, pointing to the device in Rachel's hand.

"Why do you care?" Rachel asked grabbing a broom.

"Cuz, daddy said you're not allowed to call anyone."

"It's a free country, I can do whatever I want." Rachel said and started sweeping dust and dirt off the wooden floor.

"Well this is my daddy's house, so you have to listen to him." Carrie stood with her arms akimbo.

"This is not _his_ house! Is is _my_ parents house, not his!" Rachel yelled at her, "Now go find someone else to torment!" Rachel glared at her. Carrie ran out of the room into the kitchen. 'Finally some peace and quite,' Rachel thought.

"Daddy, Rachel was calling someone on her phone." Carrie said in a childish voice.

"Where the hell, that girl get a phone?" He said looking up from the table he was sitting at, that was covered in bills and paperwork.

"I don't know, and she's being mean to me." Carrie said. Her father put down his pen, he was holding, and got up. Then he followed his daughter to the living room.

"Rachel!"

'I spoke to soon,' she thought

"What the hell is wrong with you girl? I said you're not allowed to use a phone in this house," he said in a tired tone, he had been busy all day and didn't want to put up with her.

"Oh so you and Carrie can text and play on your big fancy toys, but I have to stay behind and play bitch all day?" She said with her own temper about to break.

"Don't you dare talk back to me." He slapped her in the face. The impact forced her backwards, and she fell on to a table, causing it to break.

"Now look what you did! You broke the fucking table. Get up!" He yelled at her.

Her head ached, she lifted her hand to her forehead. There was a big ghastly cut above her right eye. She looked at her hand and she had blood on the tips of her fingers.

"I said, get up!" Her uncle yelled.

She glared at him and slowly got up.

"Faster, you useless bitch!" He grabbed her by the arm, right below the shoulder, and pulled her up, which caused her even more pain. "Get in your room." He said, "No supper for you tonight." He slapped her in the back of the head, which caused her to cry out in pain. She walked past Carrie, who was standing in the entrances, smirking.

"Carrie make sure she gets to her room, please."

"Okay daddy." She followed Rachel to her room.

"What do you want." Rachel said glaring at her.

"Nothing, daddy said to make sure you go to your room." She was still smirking at her. Rachel rolled her eyes at the girl and walked into her room. Carrie tried to follow her, but the door slammed in her face. She frowned, turned, and walked away.

'Daddy's girl.' Rachel thought to herself, 'bitch doesn't even know how to put up a fight.'

She looked around her room. All she had in there, was clothing, a bed, a dresser, a small bookshelf that had a few books on it, a desk with a mirror attached to it, and a few childhood stuffed animals. Everything else Carrie stole from her. Carrie's father even kicked Rachel out of her own room, and gave it to Carrie. He gave Rachel the smallest bedroom in the house in return.

She grabbed a backpack and walked over to the bookshelf and looked for her favorite books, or what was left of them. She stuffed three books in to her bag. Then she grabbed some outfits and folded them so she could fit enough in the bag, for a couple of days, then she got her phone and charger and set those on the bed.

She tossed the bag on her bed and walked over to her mirror. She looked at the cut, the blood had dried up, but it was still very painful. Then she noticed her yellow shirt with flowers on it, had holes and rips in it. So she took it off and looked at her back in the mirror. Cuts and bruises covered her back, some were old, but most had been caused by the impact. The shirt she was wearing had blood on it from some of the deeper cuts, that were still bleeding.

She tossed the shirt on the floor and found an old black one to replace it. Then she slipped off her pants, and found some dark-gray sweat pants, she put those on and grabbed a jet-black jacket.

And last, but not least she stuffed her school supplies and charger into the backpack and put her phone in her jacket pocket, then open her window. She checked to make sure she got everything and climbed out the window. To add to her luck it was poring down rain in the middle of the night, but the porch protected her... for now.

"Great." She uttered to herself. She grabbed her phone from her pocket and punched in Bella's number.

_"Hello?"_

"Bella it's me. Can you meet me at the graveyard?"

_"Why, it's like 10 p.m. and it's raining?"_

"It's an emergency, please Bell."

_"Oh my gosh, Rach are you ok?"_

"Peachy. Just hurry."

_"Ok, stay safe."_

She hung up and put the phone back in to her pocket. Then she ran out into the rain, towards the streets.

"Grand, Rachel needs help. We gotta meet her at the graveyard." Bella said to her Grandmother, who was watching t.v. in the livingroom.

"At this time of night?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Well you go and get some pants and a jacket on, and I'll start-up the car." Her Grandmother got out of the chair she was sitting in and turn off the t.v..

"Ok." Bella ran to her room, quickly swap her short-shorts for some pants and put a jacket on. She ran out of her room and met her Grandmother in the car.

Rachel was soaked, her body was aching, and she was tired from the stressful run. But finally she reached the graveyard, where she saw a car and a figure running out to her.

"Rachel!" Bella yelled in worry.

"Bella!" She walked to her sister. She was just about on the edge of falling over. Bella ran up to her, and let Rachel lean against her.

"Thanks... for coming." She said weakly.

"Anything, Rachel. Your my sister. Let's get you inside." She said. Bella's right arm was around Rachel's back and her left hand held Rachel's arm around her shoulders.

Their Grandmother opened up the back door, and Bella lead her inside, then climbed in after her.

Then their grandmother climbed in to the driver's seat and started up the car.

Rachel leaned her head against Bella's shoulder. Bella grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around Rachel to dry her up and keep her warm.

**Hope u guys enjoyed**

**Next chap. well hopefully be up soon**

**Please, please, please review!**

**~Raven**


	9. Chapter 9

Bella got out of the car and, her and their grandmother, helped Rach in to the house and she sat down on the couch.

Once inside, their grandmother took a look a Rachel's face and sent Bella to get her a towel.

"Oh my, what happened dear." She asked in shock.

"I got in to a brawl with my uncle." she said calmly, "My back is all torn up. Too."

"Mind if I have a look?" She asked.

"No."

She slowly took off her jacket and grit her teeth, her arms were stiff and it hurt to move them so much, but she managed to pull off the garment and turned around so her grandmother could look at her back.

She gently pulled up Rachel's shirt and looked at her back. Bella gasped as she came back with Rachel's towel, "Oh my goodness, Rach, what has that mad man done to you?" She handed the towel to her sister.

Rachel grabbed the to towel and said, "Thanks Bell. I was pushed in to a table that split in half and the sharp edges cut me."

"Well my dear, you got cut pretty good. Let's clean you up." She said, then she left and walked in to the bathroom. Minutes later she came back with a first-aid kit in her hands. She walked back to Rachel and Bella, then opened the kit and pulled out bandages and some medicine.

"Could you hold up your shirt, so I can clean your cuts? Please."She said sitting down by Rachel.

"Um, sure." She pulled up her shirt, which was soaked and had dried blood stains, tho is was hard to see, because of the dark clothing.

Her grandmother put some cleaning medicine on a cotton ball, "this may sting a little, but it'll help clean up the blood." She said. Then she lifted the cotton ball to a cut on Rachel's back and wiped away the dry blood. Rachel gritted her teeth again, she wasn't used to this kind of medicine and it really did sting. Bella got up and said, "I'm going to take a quick shower."

"Ok make it about five minutes, hun, your sister will need one before I put all the bandages on." Bella nodded and went to her room to grab her nightgown. Then she ran to the bathroom to start-up the shower.

"I thought that's what the medicine was for." Rachel said after her grandmother finished.

"I just cleaned out the cuts and blood. You need to wash off all the dirt and rain water, so you can get a good rest." She said kindly.

"I'm staying here, tonight?" Rachel asked.

"Well of corse, I'm not letting you go back to that mad man's house." She said.

"Oh thank you." Rachel said turning around and giving her grandmother a hug.

"Your welcome, dear. And don't worry about your uncle, I'll deal with him tomorrow." She said and Rachel let go of her.

"Want to watch t.v. untill Bella is out of the shower?" She asked her.

"Um, sure." Rachel said. She tied her shirt up, in a way, so it wouldn't touch her back.

Six minutes later Bella came back looking fresh and clean.

"Your up, Rach." She said. Rachel looked up from the screen and nodded. "Feeling better?" Bella asked.

"A little." Rachel said and followed Bella to the bathroom.

"Don't worry I left enough warm water for you to have a comfortable shower."

Rachel chuckled, "Thanks."

Bella gave her a big grin and said, "No problem, sis. Your towel and washcloth are hanging up. Oh, and let me show you how to use the tub." she said walking in to the bathroom.

"This knob is cold and this one is hot," she explained pointing at the knobs, "you turn both to the wall to turn the shower on." She did just that and water poured out the faucet. "And to turn it off, you turn the knobs the other way."

"Pretty sure I got all that noted, pup." Rachel said when Bella turned around.

Bella smiled, "You still call me that?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Eh, no reason." Bella shrugged turning around and putting her hand in the running water, which by the way, was burning hot by now.

"Shit." Bella uttered quickly removing her hand.

"You ok Bell?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, nothing like burning your paw on this fine day, um, night." She joked and turned the cold knob toward the light brown-colored wall.

Rachel giggled, "Exactly."

Bella slowly touched the water again and relaxed when it warm enough to use. "Ok it should be good enough. I'll leave ya alone so you can get cleaned up." Bella said looking at her sister. And left to get her something to wear.

Rachel closed the bathroom door, after Bella left, and stripped of her clothing. She felt the water, as Bella said, it felt good and warm. She stepped in and let the water run down her face and back.

*Knock*

*Knock*

"Hey Rach, I got your night-gown. Can I come in?" Bella said on the other side of the door. A few minutes later.

"Yeah Bella, come on in."

Bella stepped in the room and already felt steam rise to the air. "I found you one of my tank-tops and some old pajama pants. Grand said she'll patch up your back when your done." Bella said and placed the clothing on top of the sink. "You and me wear the same size so it should fit. You ok?"

"Huh, oh yeah Bell I'm fine thanks tho."

"Ok, yell if you need anything." Bella left and closed the door behind her.

Rachel reached out and grabbed the washrag (N/A: the bar the towel and washrag are hung on are next to the shower.) then grabbed a sop bar and started scrubbing it on the rag. Then scrubbed herself off with it.

When she got out of the shower, the room was filled with steam. She grabbed the towel and wiped as much water as she could off herself, then tossed on Bella's tank-top and the pants. She open the door and the steam came rushing out in to the cool hallway.

"Feeling better hun?" Their grandmother asked when Rachel walked in to the living room.

"Lot's. Thanks." Rachel sat down in between her grandmother and sister.

Bella had her legs tucked under her hind and looked as if she would pass out.

"Let me cover up your back and you and Bell can go to bed." said Grand.

"Ok." Rachel turned her back to her grandmother, she pulled up the shirt and put the bandages on her cuts.

Bella looked away from the t.v. which had 'The Fairly OddParents' show playing on it.

"Hey Rach, you think you might want to join me at the park, tomorrow?" Bella asked.

"Sure, I could use some exercise and sunlight." Rachel replied.

"Cool, I bring my dogs to the park every weekend."

"Dogs?" Rachel asked looking at her, "I didn't see any, here."

"Eh I'll show ya when we go to bed." Bella said sleepily.

"Well you can go to bed now if you wish, I'm done." Grand said and put Rachel's shirt back down.

"Yay..." Bella said tiredly.

"Come on pup, time for bed." Rachel said and got up. She reached her hand out to help Bella up.

"Gosh," Bella yawned, "what time is it anyway?"

"10:34. Time for bed." Grand responded and turned off the t.v..

Bella grabbed Rachel's hand and got up. "Come on Rachie this way." Bella said walking toward the hallway, on to her bedroom.

Bella opened the door to her room with Rachel right behind her. Rachel gasped at the sight beyond the door. On the bed nearest to the window, lied a full-blooded black wolf with a brown mutt lying right next to it.

"Oh," Bella started after hearing Rachel, which by now they were both in the room. Bella walked over to the dogs and said, " Rach meet Roxy and Molly. Come here girls come meet Rachie." Bella said.

Roxy, the black wolf, jumped off the bed and walked over to Rachel. "She doesn't bite, Rach." Rachel looked at her sister nervously. "Trust me." Bella said. Rachel nodded, bent down, and held out her hand. Roxy sniffed it and then started rubbing against her hand like a cat. Her tail started wagging furiously and she rubbed up against Rachel's chest almost knocking her over.

"Wow she really likes you, Rach." Bella said walking over to her bed where Molly was and lied down. "Your bed is right there. Don't worry it's clean."

Rachel nodded, got up, and walked over to the bed, which had her bag on top if it, and sat down. Roxy jumped up and followed her and lied her head on the side of the bed looking up at Rach with them cute little old 'puppy eyes'.

"Ha! Looks like you got you a new pal for life." Bella said and stretched out on the bed.

"Yeah, can she come up here?" Rachel asked.

"Your choice, it's your bed now." Bella turned off her bed lamp and closed her eyes.

Rachel smiled and patted a spot on her bed then Roxy jumped up and curled up next to her.

Rachel turned off the lamp next to her bed, covered up, and hugged Roxy. Roxy wagged her tail slowly and fell a sleep, as well as Rachel.

**Sorry it took awhile to get this up :D**

**The idea of Roxy and Molly just popped up in my head one day and I thought it would be cute to use them, can't blame me I luv dogs and wolves.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well guys I'm back and I like to tell you I'm going to change my username to, 'An Empathic Angel' and I like to know what you guys think before I change it. **

**On with the show...**

Rachel's eyes fluttered open and she looked around at her surroundings. She lifted her arm to block her eyes from the blazing sun, coming from a large window above Bella's bed. Bella and Molly were gone.

She sat up and felt something move right next to her.

Roxy still lie on her back next to her. Her paws were sticking up in the air; she looked as if she need a belly rub. Occasionally her foot would twitch. Rachel rubbed her eyes and yawned. She looked at the bundle of fur and recalled the events from last night.

A pair of jeans and a short-sleeve black shirt with a batman symbol imprinted on it, lay at the foot of the bed. Rachel pulled off the covers and scooted toward the end of the bed.

Roxy quickly woke-up and turned over; she whined and wagged her tail.

Rachel looked at her and said, "Hi-ya girl." She petted Roxy and she whined again.

Rachel slipped off he bed and grabbed the clothing. Roxy excitedly jumped off the bed and started chasing her tail.

Rachel noticed and giggled; it was amazing how a dog could make her laugh. She wasn't really a dog person, but something about Roxy made her happy.

She took off her tank-top and replaced it with the batman shirt, then she replaced the pajama pants with the jeans.

She had a small flip-brush with a mirror in her bag and she fixed her hair. When she finished she flipped the brush closed and walked toward the door.

"Roxy," Roxy's ears perked up at the sound of her name, "come on, girl."

"_Rooof!_" Roxy followed Rachel out the bedroom.

* * *

When Rachel made it to the livingroom; Bella was sitting in the dining room and the t.v. was on.

"Hi Rach, sleep well?" Bella asked looking away from the television to Rachel.

"Yeah, best I felt in years." Rachel replied. Roxy ran in circles around Rachel.

"Morning Hun, hungry?"

"Morning Azar," Rachel said, "Yes."

Rachel walked over to the oak table and sat across from Bella. Roxy went outside, through the doggie door, to take care of business and go hunt down backyard toys with Molly.

"What are you watching?" Rachel asked.

"Cartoon Network, ya want to watch anything?" Bella said.

"No. I'm good."

The fresh sense of home-made waffles filled their noses, "I hope you two are hungry." Azar put two plates of freshly made waffles,with butter and sirup, in front of the two girls. Then went back to the kitchen.

"Yum, my favorite. Thanks Grand." Bella said and grabbed her fork and knife and started eating.

"Thank you." Rachel said soon after her plate was set down. She grabbed her knife and fork and started eating, a lot slower than Bella.

"Your going to choke, Bell. Slow down." Rachel said.

She stopped eating and said, "Sorry Rachel. It's just that Azar makes the best waffles in the world." Rachel took a bite and her face quickly lit-up.

"This is good."

"See what I mean?"

"Yeah."

"Bella are you going to the park today?" Azar asked from the kitchen.

"Yeah, why?" Bella responded.

"I have to take care of some business with your uncle. I just wanted to know where you two were going to be today."

"The park just like every past weekend." Bella confirmed.

"Ok. You two finish up."

**_Bella's room..__._**

Rachel was look at books on Bella's huge bookshelves; Bella was apparently trying to find her 'special shirt'.

"I'm glad we're into the same kind of books. You've got everything I've been looking for at school."

"Cool. I do chores for other people around here and use the money to buy books and comics."

"Of corse."

"What."

"You and your comic books, I bet you know every superhero."

"Boy, I wish. Finally I found it!" Bella said holding up her prize.

"Why do you want to wear it so bad today?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know. I haven't worn this thing in like, two months." She showed Rachel her shirt.

It was a silken blue shirt with a paw print on it.

"It's cute." Rachel said, "Now put it on so we can leave."

"Sure mom." Rachel rolled her eyes at Bella's comment.

Bella took off her shirt off and put on a sky-blue tank-top; then she put on her silk shirt. She swap her pj pants for some skinny blue jeans.

"Do you have a hoodie I can use?" Rachel asked.

"Sure, but it's black."

"Fine with me. I need something to cover up these bandages and scars."

"Bella walked to the other side of the room and digged out an old black hoodie from her closet; she tossed it to Rachel.

"Thanks." Rachel put the hoodie on.

"Let's get the dogs." Bella digged out two leashes from her wardrobe. "Ready?"

"Yeah let's go." Rachel said.

**This chapter seems a little short to me, but at least I updated. I'm being eaten alive by puppy's! :)**

**And please review. **


	11. Chapter 11

The two girls had reached the park. Bella held on to Roxy's leash and Rachel held Molly's leash.

"So how you even become friends with those kids from school?" Bella asked.

Rachel looked at her sister, " You remember the red-headed girl, Kori."

Bella nodded, "Yeah."

"Well back when we were in middle school, she was one my best friends. She was a lot nicer too. Kori used to try to make everyone happy." Rachel started.

"That's really hard to believe, Rach. That girl is an asshole."

"Yeah, when she met Richard, the two had feelings for each other. Kori started hanging around him more and more. Richard and Victor were aways jerks to other kids, but they let me hang with them, because I was Kori's best friend. Soon Kori adapted to their ways and became the jerk she is today." Rachel told.

"Why did you stay with them, their ways could have rubbed off on you." Bella said.

"She was my only friend, at the time."

"Not a good excuse." Bella said

"Bella you know damn well that I would never become that. I can control myself way better than her, and the lessons Azar used to give us about meditation and self-control were never forgotten." Rachel smiled at Bella.

"Yeah, I never really got meditation down." Bella said.

"Well, you're the one who lives with Azar, how come you never asked?" Rachel asked

"It was never any fun without you. Let's change the subject, how long have you known Gar."

"Couple of years, why?" Rachel asked.

"Cause I think he makes a better friend than Kori, Richard, or Vic."

"Never really thought of that, back then, because I just knew he was a kid from school. I never found out his name untill the other three started picking on him."

"Well now you can fix your mistake." Bella said. Then the trail came to a big open space that people use for picnicking and stuff like that. There was a boy playing frisbee with his dog.

"Hey, he looks familiar!" Bella pointed out and pulled Rachel's arm to get her attention.

"Ow! Bella...Hey that's Garfield." Rachel said, Bella let go of her arm and ran down the small hill, they were standing on. Roxy ran playfully at Bella's feet, while getting tangled in her leash.

"Come on Molly." Rachel walked down the slope with Molly trailing behind her.

Bella slowed down, "Hey Gar. What's up?"

He was about to throw the frisbee, but then stopped when her heard Bella's voice.

"Oh hey Bella. The sky." He joked.

"Wh-oh I get it, nice one." Bella said, realizing he was joking. 'I'm going to have to use that.' she thought

"Thanks. Hey Rachel."

"Hi, Garfield." Rachel said.

Roxy tried to get some attention with a high-pitched bark, and it worked.

"Is that a-"

"A wolf, why yes. Full blood too." Bella finished Gar's question.

Gar bent down to look at Roxy, who suddenly became shy and hid behind Bella's legs. A big German Shepherd, who stood two inches above Roxy's head, walked up to Gar and looked at Roxy and Molly.

"Does it bite?" He asked.

"Nope she's as nice as a flower." Bella said. "Roxy what is wrong with you, stop hiding." Bella said. Gar reached out his hand and Roxy peeked out to smell it.

"Well she like him as much as she like me or is that a one time deal?" Rachel whispered in Bella's ear.

"Don't know."

Roxy licked his hand and walked over to Rachel, _then_ wagged her tail.

"Guess not. Hey Gar mind if we hang with you?"

"Sure I'm just playing frisbee with my dog, Max. I'm sure we can fit you guys in." He said and stood up, then patted the German Shepherd on the head.

"Roxy and Molly love frisbee." Bella said.

"Awesome! I think Max is getting bored, playing by himself." Garfield said.

Gar handed Bella the frisbee and she unhooked Bella's leash, then started running toward the open space. Roxy and Max trailed behind her, then Roxy jumped up and grabbed the frisbee from Bella's hand. Bella chased after her and tried to get the frisbee back. Max ran happily beside Roxy. Bella looked to be almost as fast as both of them.

"Dude, I never seen anyone run that fast, besides on TV" Gar said, with a look of amazement on his face.

"She can run pretty fast." Rachel said and crossed her arms over her chest, "She told me, when we were younger, that she was Kid Flash and would run around the house."

"Wow Kid Flash, huh. He's pretty cool." Garfield said.

"You read comic books, too?" Rachel asked then unhooked Molly's leash and started walking toward her sister.

"Totally, do you." Garfield asked and followed them.

"No. Bella does, but I was never interested in them." Rachel said. Molly raced after Bella, Max, and Roxy. "She likes the Tiny Titans comics. You ever heard of 'em?"

"Yep. I have a couple of those books, at home." Gar said.

Bella finally got the frisbee back and was positioning to toss it. She threw it really far and the dogs raced after the flying disk, one running over another. Rachel and Garfield caught up with Bella and watched the dogs trample each other.

"Nice throw." Garfield said.

"Thanks."

Roxy trotted back with the disk in her mouth and held her head high up, in pride. Molly came up behind her and snatched the disk out of Roxy's mouth. Max ran beside Molly and tried to grab the disk from her, but Roxy pushed him aside and reached for the disk. She almost got it, but Molly slowed down and went around them. Roxy tripped over her legs and fell over, and Max ran right into her. Molly walked over to Bella and dropped the frisbee at Bella's feet, then she looked back at the other two.

"Oh gosh," Bella said and started giggling, "Molly you're such a smart girl." Bella bent over to pat her on the head and picked up the frisbee. Roxy and Max came running back.

"Hey, Rachie, I think Molly takes after you." Bella joked.

"I just met, her." Rachel told in monotone and rolled her eyes at her sister.

"Yeah so. Heads up!" Bella threw the frisbee to Rachel. Rachel realized the disk hurdling toward her and caught it before it could hit her face, then glared at Bella.

Bella smiled at her, "Come on you guys. I thought we were playing. Toss it Rachie."

Rachel looked at the ground, "I can't."

"Huh?" Both Gar and Bella looked ar her.

She looked back up at them, "I don't remember how to play frisbee."

"Come on, I'll show you." Gar said, and got closer to her. "Hold the frisbee like this." He got behind her and reached for her hand with the disk' and put her hand in the right position. She felt blood rush to her cheeks when he grabbed her hand. "To throw the frisbee straight, keep it level as you wind up and throw. Now find your target and throw!" She aimed and threw the disk. The dogs watched the disk fly for a second and then zoomed off after it.

"Wow that was awesome!" Gar said and stood beside Rachel, to get a better look at the view.

Rachel watched the dogs chase after the frisbee. She felt a warm, happy feeling around him. She looked down and a small smile played on her lips. This did not go unnoticed by Bella.

Max came back with the frisbee in his mouth. Garfield bent down and held out his hand. Max dropped the disk in Gar's grasp."Wanna toss again?" Gar asked and looked at Rachel.

Her smile disappeared and she looked back at him, "Um, no thanks. You can play." He shrugged and tossed the frisbee.

Bella walked over to Rachel, "Dude, I totally saw that." She whispered. Rachel looked at her with a confused expression, "Huh?"

"You were smiling. At Gar? Right?" Bella smirked, "You like him, don't you?"

"No, Bella."

"Yeah, right." Bella rolled her eyes and saw Molly bring back the frisbee, again.

"Awe, poor Roxy. She ain't got the frisbee yet." Bella said, Molly dropped the disk on the ground and Gar picked it up. "You wanna toss again, Bella?"

Bella ran up to him, "Totally, dude!" He tossed her the frisbee and she caught it. Then she got in her tossing position and threw, but the disk caught a wind current and bounced back to Earth. "Stupid wind." Bella grumbled.

"That's okay, Bella." Gar said. Bella ran off after the frisbee. She bent down and all the dogs piled on her. She giggled as the three dogs licked and pushed her over on the ground. "You guys." She said in-between giggles, "S-Stop."

Garfield and Rachel ran up to her and the dogs, "Are you okay, Bell?" Rachel asked and bent down to look at her sister in the face. "Better than ever." She patted Roxy on the head, who was licking her face to death. Max sat down and scratched behind his ear with his foot and Molly walked all over Bella and Roxy.

"Talk 'bout dog pile." Gar joked.

"Woof, woof!" Bella said, then pushed Roxy away from her face and sat up. Max stopped scratching his ear and ran over to Garfield and rubbed against his legs.

"Let's take a break." Gar said. He and Rachel helped Bella up.

**Your reviews are my inspiration, so pleasssse review. And if I got any errors please tell me.**


End file.
